


Second/First/Penultimate and Third

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Doctor," River Song says. "I wish I could say it was a pleasure."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second/First/Penultimate and Third

He leaves Amelia Pond in her big, lonely house, and pops off to the moon. It's only meant to be a moment. Just a quick jump. 

Except that someone's waiting for him when he gets there. She's very young, this time. 

*

"Doctor," River Song says. "I wish I could say it was a pleasure."

"Why isn't it a pleasure?" he says. "Is something horrible going to happen?" 

There's no humor in her smile. "Do you know how long it's taken me to catch up with you?"

"No. I don't. Not too long, I hope," he says. His smile is entirely genuine. He fiddles with the sonic screwdriver, waits to hear what she wants. 

Her smile disappears. "Doctor, I've been chasing you for three years now. You're wanted on fifty-seven planets and in three Galaxies for crimes against multiple races and individuals. You've been trailing misery and destruction in your wake for longer than anyone can count. I know you think you're saving people," she says, "but you're not." 

" _What?_ " he says. "I don't- I haven't-"

"I'm perfectly serious, Doctor. Do you know how many people you've killed? And, just to top it off," she adds, "my partner disappeared. I think  _you_  know where he's gone."

The Doctor puts away the sonic. Her blaster doesn't waver. 

"His name was Loe Boeshane, Doctor. Do you remember him? He caught up with you, and then - pfft. Like he never existed."

" _What_?" 

She transfers the blaster to one hand, and produces a pair of hyper-cuffs in the other. The Doctor starts babbling.

"You must have something wrong-" he says. "You don't  _understand_ -"

The cuffs snap shut around his wrists, and she takes the sonic out of his jacket. "This is your formal notice," she says. 

He flinches when she says his real name. "...alias "Bad Wolf". You're under arrest, Doctor, for kindapping, extortion, theft, murder, genocide, war crimes, and meddling with time to serve your own interests."

"River-" he says. 

"You have the right to representation before the Shadow Proclamation..."

" _River_ ," the Doctor says. "I know how you die."

She stops. Shakes her head. 

"Nice try," she says. "Head games won't get you anywhere, Doctor."

"You die saving me, River Song, and a whole planet full of other people. Four thousand and twenty three people, and one little girl. You help me to  _save_  them." 

She shakes her head. "I don't believe you."

"You die so that I don't have to, River." He looks her in the eye, and there's something in the cast of his face, in his eyes, that convinces her. He's telling the truth, about this. It's almost like he  _cares_. 

"You've killed thousands," she says, and she hates the way her voice wavers.

"River," he says. " _Look at me._ "

"Don't do this," he says. 

She closes her eyes.

"Come with me," he says. "We'll visit Asgard. See the Singing Towers."

"I'm not what you think I am," he says.

"Yes, you are," she replies. But she puts away the blaster and unlocks the cuffs. 

"When we're done," she says, "be sure to go back for Amy Pond."

He smiles. "Yes ma'am."

It's not spoilers, after all. It's history. It  _will_  be, at any rate. Amy Pond was always the important part, always the flashpoint. River's too late to stop them meeting; perhaps she'll be in time to stop the worst of the aftermath. 

*

She's convicted of treason, accessory to murder, and dereliction of duty. It's worth it. 

"We keep meeting in the wrong order," he says, later, and he has no idea how right he is. Oh, the secrets they'll share.

She'll kill him one day, before the spree and after (or is it before?) the Library. It's the least she can do. 

He's got Amy Pond (innocent, sweet, damaged Amelia, whose death will set everything off) with him. It won't be long now.

River Song bides her time, and waits for history to repeat itself.  



End file.
